Stereotypes!
by JinxyTaiga
Summary: A story about what happens when society gives those social views called "Stereotypes" to others. "Sometimes people just talk without knowing... They don't care if someone would end hurt or if it will bring consecuences..." Guess they're not what their looks give them...


**Chapter 1- Stereotypes**

Okey! Let me give you a quick introduction to this FanFic! haha well, this story as the Summary says it's about social views and those sh*t called stereotypes~ Anyways! This writting seems quite difficult either for me! But I hope you won't get confused :( Originaly I'd written it with different colors but, as you see here we don't have that option xD Maybe I'll find the way, now that I think clear if I upload it by "Document" instead of "Story" mayhap It will work. If somebody knows, mind telling me? :D

The things written with underline are said by Leo Baskerville.

The things written with **black** are said by the OC who's name isn't stablished (:

The things written with _italic _are said by Elliot Nightray!

Give the fic a chance :c I accept comments and reviews! If you propose me something for making the reading easier, welcome! Enjoy it and candies for everybody! :3

* * *

**I don't know… Maybe it's just me but I guess I'm falling in love with my best friend. His name is Elliot Nightray. He is a tall, blonde guy with beautiful bright, blue eyes. Since I got to Lutwidge academy, Ada, my step sister showed me the place and took me to all the classrooms and halls; which in one, the library, I met this two guys, master Nightray and his servant Leo…**

_I don't know… This girl just came up one day with that stubborn Ada Bezarius. She was about 5 feet tall, too small for being a university student; however her dark brown hair was quite short. One of her light, honey brown eyes was covered by her hair, a pink bang falling through her face. Her lips were softly colored in red and she was wearing a cheer leader uniform…_

I don't know… Since this lady arrived to the Academy, there were lots of rumors about her. Some people said she was the new, typical, rude cheer leader; some others said she'd left her last school because of her reputation. But the truth was that she was there just knowing Lutwidge for planning to ingress or not. She actually was a cheer leader as everybody said but there was something in her that wasn't true at all in what people said. I don't know her; nevertheless she doesn't look like the others described her…

_She was so annoying. Not her, the stranger, I mean Ada Bezarius. She just ran into us as if we were friends and took Leo by the shoulder as always trying to start a conversation. My teeth grinded as my fists trembled, furiously. As I shouted at her, the other girl hit me softly the forehead with her fingers. I blushed and glared waving my hand to her; but she only chuckled and devoted me a sweet, innocent smile. It simply made me anger even more…_

**Those two guys were quite interesting. At first I saw a pair of students there, a medium high, black haired guy standing aside this other blond one. Nonetheless then I looked meticulously at them and checked their attitudes. The first one's hair looked familiar to me, his bangs also covered his face as mines; he wore a pair of round glasses and he was about 5 and a half feet tall…**

I took a look at her. She was tiny and small; her skin was white as snow and her features were as smooth that she seemed to be done by hand, just like doll. I smiled gently as both ladies entered to the library and Elliot immediately looked up to see what I was glancing to. He grumbled without gazing away from the book he was reading. Then, the blond girl ran into me and placed her hands hesitantly over my shoulder, I smiled. But suddenly, it happened…

**His reactions were adorable. At my actual school I used always to get along with all types of personalities. As I was the main cheer leader I usually went to meetings with the other main leaders from the school teams like chess, volley ball, soccer, football, chemistry, and mathematics so I didn't even care about stereotypes. Hitting him, at first without knowing him, maybe had been a terrible mistake; but after he waved his fist right in front of me, I got the giggles and I smiled tenderly…**

_I was going insane. I didn't know this girl but, how the hell was she daring to hit me? However I glared once again and she, looking into my eyes, smiled over; despite the fact I was burning in irritation, her smile made me stand still and blushed a bit. I quit my view from hers ignoring her presence and looked back at Leo who only glanced back, the Bezarius still over his shoulder…_

First of all, I thought that girl was about to receive a punch from Elliot, but she didn't. As the golden haired lady and I contemplated the scene, she looked quite nervous and in desperation. I avoided saying anything to Elliot, now I can see it clearer; I should have stopped him before he could hurt the little lady. But somehow I felt from inside, he hadn't the intention of hurting her…

**My sister called Elliot, gently. He screamed at her once again and left the library muttering while I smirked having fun and turned where Ada was. I spoke to her enthusiastically as I told her how fabulous the academy was and specially those two students were awesome…when I noticed that Leo was still there and glanced at me with a soft smile and nodded…**

Eventually my first look at her had been fine. She was keen, dedicated and funny; also she seemed to see Elliot as an equal, just like me so I thought they might get along very well. She was also pretty, so beautiful and her personality and form to express that accidentally I heard, made me think of her as a close friend. She inspired comfort...

**This little person really left shit out of me. First of all I saw her like another annoying girl with pom-poms and a uniform, shrieking all the time, waving their tassels in your face and trying to get a date or your number of room and then stalked you all day long. But when I allowed myself to look at her at great length I noticed I was wrong, except one thing my opinion changed when she hit me, she was completely annoying…!**

I presented formally myself to the lady and told her we would be glad to have her studying here and then walked away, taking my books and Elliot's following his way, but he wasn't anywhere there. So I decided to go to the room and wait until he arrived. I laid down on my bed with a book in my hands and started reading; after a few minutes, the door opened and my master walked in greeting and entered to his room where he left his tie and jacket on the bed. I greeted back and asked where he had been, query he answered saying I didn't care…

**They were gone and I stayed with Ada. She apologized for Elliot's attitude but I laughed and answered it was okay. Then we walked to the principal's office; actually I didn't need to take a decision right now, it was supposed for me to stay at Lutwidge a month as a cheer leader and took the classes and everything to see if I'd surely , like to stay there. But I had already made my choice, I'd certainly stay…**

_After walking out the library I went to the piano room and sat down at the bench rubbing my head. I had a terrible headache and it was probably caused by her. The only way I could relax and think of another thing was playing the piano a while or compose something; so I placed my hands on the keys and closed my eyes tenderly. I moved my fingers across it without touching so hard the keys so any of them made a sound, and then lowered till reaching the note I was looking for and shuddered because of the holding I felt from behind…_

**The principal wasn't at his office, so I thanked Ada for the walk and told her I'd continue hanging around by myself a little more until I left to my room. She nodded and waved good-bye, and then she left. I kept walking and looking at the other students with a soft smile. I reached the music classroom and entered quietly searching for a guitar but I found this surprise, the same blond guy was sitting over there, his eyes closed at the piano…**

I pouted and sighed. Why wouldn't I care? I asked him and placed down my book showing interest at where he had been. His voice sounded irritated so I guessed maybe he had talked to someone who had annoyed him; however he said he had been at the music room but his melody was interrupted so he had gotten mad because of that, but I didn't believe him. He turned back to the door and opened it and I asked if he was leaving already, but he refused as I heard the door had been closed. Then I understood; the same lady there standing right in front of me…

_She hugged me! Actually she held me by the back and placed her hand over mine making me press the key. I jumped very surprised and turned to scream at the one who had just done that; at first I thought it was all about Leo, but it wasn't. This girl solely came up to bother me and chuckled; I couldn't help but blushed and her laugh stopped suddenly. She tilted her head and devoted me a sweet smile. Dammit that she looked so cute I just frowned and stood up…_

**Maybe it was a mistake to bother the Nightray like that. Things just happened as I hugged him from behind and he simply jumped in surprise, glared and blushed. Ada had described him very different; if he really acted like she said, Elliot would have already punched or hit me. However, I mustn't annoy him because I really enjoyed his company even though we hadn't been too much together. I shrug dedicating him a wink and he simply growled…**

_What happened then? Tsk… it just happened! She introduced herself and smiled, as always. Yes, she is smiling all the time and well, her smile is so sweet… That really pissed me off. Nonetheless, she asked me about the song I was about to play and sat down right beside me on the piano's bench. I placed my hands again on the keys and sighed sitting back; she giggled…_

What was happening? If I could remember right, the last time I saw Elliot, he ran out from the library very angry and it seemed like if he actually hated these little girl. Don't misunderstand me, I'm glad they can get along; but it's just indeed a weird situation. I couldn't find an explanation at that precise moment; it was after they kind of, explained that I could found out what happened. Guess how confused I was then thinking, what was she doing in our room…?

_I played some music for her. She flattered my melodies and pressed one of the keys over and over again, I looked curious at what she was doing; she placed another finger on another key and pushed it. I asked her what was she doing and, again smiled and took my hand in hers. I quickly quit the holding and shouted at her, she frowned for first time. She told me to trust her as she held it again and put it on the piano; she played the last part of the melody I'd just interpreted and voiced me to play it too…_

**What I asked was simple. Play the last part of his melody with me but as he started playing, I changed my hands from place, giving the song a new kind of duet hand. His eyes wide open gazed at me but I didn't attend to his look and continued pressing the keys by ear to complete the double person composition. He pushed the last note alone, like a solo for him; he turned and asked me very surprised how did I have learned to play like that and I just answered I loved music and gymnastics. Piano was on my veins…**

She greeted once again and walked towards me. I immediately jumped off the bed and greeted back kissing her hand, tenderly. Elliot closed the door and approximated where we were; she stood a little blushed for the kiss I had given her, blushed she looked very nice and sweet. However, I offered a seat on my bed and asked if somebody would like to have a drink or something, she shook her head. Then Elliot took me by the arm and held me close for whispering in my ear to bring the red wine Vanessa, his sister, had given to him his last birth-day. I obeyed as I'm his servant and went to his room where he kept it, but this still was very strange; not because of the wine, after all we were all Universities. I mean, he said once, this wine would be opened when an important event came up…

**Leo walked out of the room after the blonde murmured him something. I sat down on his bed and lowered my gaze to mi uniform's skirt; I was just dreaming of how would the Lutwidge cheer-leader's uniform fit on me? I was used to this one I was wearing and thinking on changing it made me freeze. Nevertheless I leveled my view once again when the Nightray called my name. He asked since when had I been a performer, and I told him I'd cheered since Elementary; he nodded frowning…**

_It wasn't as if I didn't like cheer-leaders, but I'd guessed them annoying. I had already had a bad experience with one which Leo had insisted me for giving her a chance, but it was a completely disaster. She and the rest of the team, all player girls, without being disrespectful with ladies, were just daring and making a fool of me bragging all around the school about our relation, if you can call it like this. They were so mean to every soul at school; I just couldn't catch up with her…_

**How dare could a girl do such a thing? I mean… If Elliot doesn't realize how handsome he is, I guess now why he didn't find out why this girl bragged about. You don't need to take a good look at him to appreciate his qualities. He's told, blonde with such a beautiful pair of blue eyes, strong, musician; what else would a girl ask for? His personality was indeed complicated, he hasn't the most amazing character, but maybe that "handsome" stereotype would apply quite well so that, this girl maybe would have been more popular or something…**

I stood in front of the shelves and took a look at the bottle of reddish wine was standing there, but I got lost in an unexpected thought that came up to my mind; why? Why did she have to appear all of a sudden? Please, don't mistake me, it completely sounded as if I didn't like her being here or with Elliot, but that's not true. She seemed to be an extraordinary girl; but maybe it were the things I heard from other people or the typical stereotypes cheers had gained. I didn't want to make such a mistake as the one I'd already made the last time…

_She glanced at me with a strange look that really freaked me out. I blushed and coughed asking if she was ok and growled feeling uncomfortably. She nodded and laughed a bit, then she bitted her lower lip and sighed; she took a deep breath also and then proceeded to say I was quite handsome, she shook her head and pronounced once again that not only me. She said Leo and me, we both, were the most amazing and attractive guys she'd ever known…_

I took the bottle with one hand and with the other I sobbed the back part of my head. Supposedly she might be rude, annoying, player, natty, bragger… We couldn't know for a simple gaze, we had to know her to discover if she wasn't really a player or something like that… However, it didn't seem like if she wanted to be with us just because of trying something with my master or joking on myself like another time, a long time ago, a girl had done. I'm not a weird person, I mean I do look like a freak but I am not as my physic looks like. I'm not that Mathematic idiot…

**I chewed my tongue, my lips and everything after saying that. I couldn't even realize I had really said it! It was completely true! But my mouth shouldn't have pronounced those words, what would Elliot think about me after this?! He had just told me a few seconds ago about this girl who only liked him for his stereotype and now… those words solely came out from my mouth. It hadn't been my intention; but he simply wide opened his eyes…**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I walked across the room's corridor and stepped to the door for opening it and return where this lady and Elliot were; but I heard her words, those words meant a lot for me! Nonetheless I got scared of how my master would take that. It was such a nice compliment, but he didn't really like those cheesy love proofs. Moreover, I went confused with this situation so I had two options to choose in a hurry between acting as if I hadn't hear any word or tell them I'd listened and ask for an explanation…

_I stood up from my bed and screamed out she must leave the room in that precise moment. Leo came back and pushed me back to his bed so I sat down and growled he said it wasn't that big and smirked. Who dare was she!? I mean, this was what I didn't want to happen! I invited her to our room and asked Leo to bring the wine because… well… it wasn't normal to find a girl who plays the piano and guitar very good… Was it really for that reason? Tsk, for which other reason would it b-be? H-However… Leo brought three glasses and gave us one to each. Then he poured some wine in…_


End file.
